Wolf and Sword
by Wolf-Warrior-89
Summary: Rei Tsurugi has to flee for her life to another demension called Ginga( which is feudal era of Japan). This is basically kind of like Inuyasha but not hte same characters. I do not own the series, I merely copied them into my own version. Please, do not s
1. Chapter1

Prolog- Chapter 1- Battle From Hell  
  
Ginga (A version of the Feudal Era in long ago Japan in another world)-  
  
In the midst of a battle, two souls struggle to find safety.  
" Run, Katana, Run!"  
"Meet me at the usual spot, Jishin!" Katana said.  
"I'll try!" Jishin replied. An arrow flew within inches of Katana's face. She clutched the bundle she had been holding tightly in her arms.  
" Promise me!" Katana urged.  
" Alright, I promise," Jishin said caressing Katana's white face. " Just get Rei out of here!"  
" Why can't you come with me?" Katana asked, her face wrinkling with urge. "I could give Katana to my brother Ken, and then we both know that she'll be safe! That way I can help you fight in this God for saken battle!"  
"No," Jishin replied sternly. "I know, Katana. And I'd let you, but we're dealing with Akuma!"  
The moment he said "Akuma", his wolf necklace glowed red. Katana lowered her eyes to the ground. Jishin put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up.  
"I just want to make sure your safe!" Jishin said looking into Katana's steel gray eyes and touching her glossy, black hair. Katana gazed into Jishin's violet blue eyes.  
"My Lady, Katana," a nurse said interrupting their moment. "If you hurry, please. We are about to leave for the safety shelter." Katana sighed.  
" Thank you," Katana said reluctantly. "I'll be write there." Then, without warning, Katana grabbed the back of Jishin's head and kissed long. As she let go, she began to cry. Jishin hugged her tightly. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
" My lady!" the nurse said impatiently. "Let's go! They're headed this way!" Jishin let go of Katana and caught her tear with his finger.  
"I'll be there," he reassured her. "I promise." The nurse gently took Katana's hand and led her away.  
"I love you, Jishin Tsurugi!" Katana yelled over her shoulder above the noise of the on coming troops' war cries and sword unsheathing and clattering. They were moving in quickly.  
" I love you too, Katana Tsurugi!" Jishin yelled back through his silent tears. It might have been the first time he had cried in front of Katana, and it might have been the last time he'd ever see her.  
  
'I . have. to.get to the. Tree of. Mokoto!' Katana thought as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. THERE! Just a few feet ahead stood the huge cherry blossom tree. It was the biggest cherry blossom tree anyone had ever seen! It was atleast 3 ½ feet wide and 4 feet thick. The blossoms were gorgeous during its springing season. They always had looked gorgeous, even at night or in the winter for its leaves never died. It was the only tree that would last all year long. It was also the place where Katana had first met Jishin. And thinking of Jishin caused her to run faster. But, within grasp's reach, Katana tripped and fell hard on the ground. The baby seemed to be okay. Rei wasn't crying. Katana saw the tree and went on the same path that she was on, except a little slower. Then, Rei started crying, LOUDLY!  
"Shhh!" Katana soothed. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay!" Then something dark and eerie came in the mist of the night.  
" You should know that your own son, being half wolf demon, can sense the presence of an evil intruder," came a cold voice from behind Katana.  
"Who are you?" Katana demanded.  
"I'm deeply surprised that don't remember me, Katana!" the voice said. "After all, I did save you from-oh, what was it again? - That's right, HELL!" Katana turned around and faced her enemy with wide eyes. A cold shiver went down her spine as she faced the one person she most desperately hated.  
"AKUMA!" Katana yelled in horror. There stood a tall man in a long cape with glowing red eyes.  
"Why are you here? Where is Jishin?" Katana demanded.  
"Jishin? You mean the wolf demon who has slain over half of my army?" the man called Akuma said. "Oh, I suppose he is still trying to fight even though he is wounded badly." Katana grew paler than before. Jishin was wounded several times in battle, but he quickly healed. Knowing Akuma, Jishin was probably near dead by now!  
" Did you know that he hasn't even turned into full demon form or showing his true powers yet?" Akuma said mischievously. " Quite the husband you know. But wait. That's right. You're not even married are you? So that means you are still mine, Katana Shorino!" Through clenched teeth, Katana yelled, "That is NOT my name!" Akuma chuckled slightly.  
"Well, then just what is your name?" he asked.  
" My name is Katana Tsurugi!" Katana replied with pride.  
"Don't kid yourself, Katana," he said. " If you ever changed your name, it would rightfully be the same as mine, and you know it!"  
" Look, why the hell are you here, Akuma Mahono?" Katana asked impatiently.  
"To claim what is mine!" Akuma said.  
"Don't you lay an ugly hand on her!" Someone yelled in the trees.  
"Jishin, Help!" Katana yelled.  
"Don't worry," Jishin replied hobbling over to Katana. "I'll protect you!"  
"Oh, how nice," Akuma said. " We were just talking about you, Jishin Tsurugi!"  
"How interesting," Jishin replied as he winced in pain. Katana looked at his body. Blood dripped down his side and leg.  
"Jishin!" Katana said. "You're bleeding!"  
"I know, Katana," he said still wincing.  
" We were also talking about the baby boy your wife is holding," Akuma said still smirking. "Oops, I still seem to forget that Katana is not your wife!"  
"Shut up, Akuma," Jishin yelled grinding his teethe together.  
"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" Akuma said amusingly.  
"It's your fault, Akuma," Katana said. " If you didn't go off and start this war, Jishin and I would have been-"  
"What? Married?" Akuma asked interrupting her. "Oh, my bad, I don't even remember getting an invitation about it being today. Good thing I have back up." Akuma motioned to the trees and several pairs of glowing green eyes hid in the forest.  
"Well, imagine that," Akuma said playing dumb again. "A war broke out, and on the day of your wedding, too. I guess I need to work on my timing!"  
"Shut up!" Jishin yelled. He gathered the last of his strength and charged him, turning into his full wolf demon form. He charged Akuma with all that he had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, for Akuma slung him to the ground with ease.  
"Why. don't you. just. leave," Jishin said as he lay on the ground in exhaustion. He had turned back to his human form. Katana rushed over to Jishin's side.  
" Oh, don't worry," Akuma said pleased with his work. "Just as soon as I claim what is mine!"  
"Leave. Katana. out. of this!" Jishin yelled.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Akuma said. "You see, she's the reason for all of this. Has she even told you about the price she paid to live a humiliating life?"  
Jishin glared at him.  
"Did you know about a few years ago, Katana was killed by an arrow of Hell's poison?" Akuma asked as he began to grin a little wider. "Anyway, she wanted to live so badly that she would ANYTHING." Katana began to cry. Jishin held her close to him.  
"Well, then, I came along and made a deal with her," Akuma continued. "Since she was half alive at the time, I knew this was when I could take my chance! I told her, if she would give herself to me for one day and night to do as I commanded, I would let her live. You know that I do have powers beyond meaning. So, she agreed. I let her live, and she went to my castle with me and did as I commanded. I work you like a dog, didn't I, Kat?" Katana buried her face into Jishin's chest and wept some more. Akuma seemed to be the only one enjoying himself, torturing Katana the way he did.  
"She thought that was all I wanted from her," Akuma continued smiling. "But when night came around, . well, let's just say Katana and I didn't get any sleep! You know, Katana is the only one, besides me of course, who has seen what my sleeping chambers looks like!"  
"Leave her ALONE!" Jishin said through clenched teeth.  
"Poor, Katana Shorino," Akuma said ignoring Jishin. " And you were only 15! And all the name-calling and the torture. And for what? To live in pain and humiliation? I bet you that your girlfriend was a hoar, did you, Jishin?"  
"I'm sorry, Jishin," Katana said through her tears. "But I did it because I wanted to live because of you! Jishin, when we first met after you had moved here before any of this happened, I loved you. I still do!  
"Shhh!" Jishin soothed. "It's okay. I've known this for a while!"  
"You have?" Katana asked.  
"Yes," Jishin replied smiling softly down at her.  
"And you still wanted to marry her?" Akuma asked in disbelief.  
"YES!" Jishin said. " I knew about this the next day when she was telling her father everything by the river. From that moment on, I knew hat Katana was the strongest woman there ever was! I knew that she was too smart and too beautiful to do that intentionally." Akuma was very mad now, and his smirky smile had vanished.  
"You think that your 'love' will withstand me?" Akuma said raising his voice. "We will soon find out!" Akuma stretched out his hand toward them. Katana clutched her baby, and Jishin clutched Katana. Just then, Rei began to cry again.  
"It's a shame," Akuma began. "You won't even show your true form in front of Katana! I wasn't ashamed to show my true form that night in front of Katana. Oh well, you'll never do it now!" Then, with a loud voice, Akuma yelled, "Curse of DEATH!" A beam of black bolted from Akuma's hand and entered into Jishin's chest, barely missing Katana's head. Jishin fell to the ground, not breathing. Katana cried and screamed for him to come back, but nothing helped. Akuma grabbed Katana's arm and lifted her limp body to his face.  
"Two years ago, I made that deal with you," Akuma said angrily. "And this is what I get? You went behind my back and got pregnant by a stupid weakling wolf demon. Well, I hate to break it to you, but this is what you get a dead boyfriend! Now, I'm offering you one more deal. You come live with me, and I'll bring your dead boyfriend back to life. If you don't, you die as well. What will it be, Katana Shorino?"  
"You think that I would want to live after you have killed the one thing that I live for?" Katana said. "So kill me now, because there is no way in heaven or hell that I would want to look at your ugly face again!"  
"So be it!" Akuma said throwing her to the ground. Katana's back was facing him, and she hovered over Rei.  
"This is what it feels like to doe, Katana Shorino," Akuma said extending his right hand to her.  
" I love you, Jishin," Katana whispered as she clutched Jishin's cold, dead hand. "I may be Katana Shorino to some, but I will always be yours, Jishin. For I am Katana HiyanoTsurugi!"  
"Curse of DEATH!" Akuma said sending the death beam through Katana's back. She cried in pain. But as the beam died out, Katana breathed her last.  
  
Pretty depressing huh? Well, it won't be for long for this is only the PROLOG! The real story continues with their daughter, Rei! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Present Day Japan  
  
It was a nice warm afternoon at Tokyo High School. There was not a cloud in the sky.  
"Hey, Rei!" someone called.  
"Oh, hey, Raion!" Rei called back. Raion was one of Rei's close friends. He was tall and dark with brown hair and brown eyes. He was really cute!  
"Me and some of the other guys wanted to know if you were going to play basketball with us today," Raion asked.  
"No, I can't today," Rei apologized. " I have a big test coming up, and I have to study. Sorry. Maybe later?"  
"It's alright," Raion said understandingly. "I really wanted you to meet my cousin who is going to transfer here. Oh well, next time, okay?"  
"Yeah, I promise I won't have to study anything next week," Rei said. "Well, see ya later!"  
"Alright, 'bye!" Raion called as she began to leave. The wind picked up, and Rei's long, waiste-length black hair began to flow with the breeze.  
"Hey, Raion," somebody said after she left. It was his cousin. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"  
"Rei Tsurugi," Raion said.  
"She's really hot!" His cousin said. "Would you hook me up with her?"  
"Nope," said Raion with a grin on his face. "Rei has never gone out with any guy before."  
"So?"  
"Every guy that has asked her out or tried to touch her in that way, ends up kissing the ground with a bloody nose, a couple of black eyes, and a broken heart," Raion said. "She's a really cool person to be with, but she's. oh, I don't know how to describe it."  
"Someone, who's unreachable," Raion's cousin said looking at her backside. "And with a hot ass!"  
"Okay, that's enough!" Raion said dragging his cousin away from looking at Rei.  
  
Rei began walking faster. It wasn't because she heard everything that Raion and the other guy was saying about her. It was because she felt something wrong at her house. She didn't know it, but the necklace with the iron and black marble in it that she had since she was a little child began to glow red for the very first time. She broke out into a sprint. Rei burst into her house at the shrine without even taking off her shoes.  
"Uncle Ken!" Rei called searching for her uncle in every room of the house. She called his name again.  
No answer.  
As she neared her uncle's bedroom, she saw her uncle on the floor digging underneath his bed frantically. Rei rushed to his side dropping her gym bag on the floor.  
"Uncle Ken, is something wrong?" Rei asked. "I had this feeling that something was wrong. Is everything okay?"  
"SHHH!" Uncle Ken said as he pulled a long thing with a cloth over it and laid it aside. "Something has happened, and you have to get out of here, now!"  
He pulled another large thing out covered in another cloth.  
"Uncle Ken, tell what is going on?" Rei demanded.  
"Alright, I'll tell as soon as I get all of my weapons out," Uncle Ken said. "We have to hurry! He knows you're alive!"  
"Who?" Rei asked concerned.  
"Akuma!"  
Rei's necklace began to glow again.  
"The one guy you do not want to know," Uncle Ken said as he pulled out the last covered object. "I can't go into much detail, I will explain briefly about your parents so you will not fall into any traps."  
Uncle Ken briefly explained about how her parents were killed, and how he found Rei still alive.  
"Look, Rei," Uncle Ken said. "You have got to get out of here"  
"What about you?" Rei asked.  
"My methods of defending myself will only hurt you, do you understand?" Uncle Ken said shortly. "Now, I want you to have this."  
Uncle Ken uncovered the longest object beside him and handed it to Rei. Her amber eyes went wide open.  
"Kiba," Uncle Ken said.  
"Kiba?" Rei repeated. "I don't get it!"  
"This is made from the last demon wolf tribe in Ginga," Uncle Ken said as Rei took it. "It served your father well!"  
"My father!?" Rei said.  
"This was your father's sword," Uncle Ken said. "Here, put the rest of these on!"  
Uncle Ken helped Rei load herself with the weapons that were once her mother and father's weapons. Rei weighed atleast a ton more than average with all of the heavy metal she was now wearing. She had two daggers on her calves, another at her side along with her sword, Kiba, and a bow wrapped around her chest and shoulder and a quiver full of arrows at her back.  
"Now, you must leave!" Uncle Ken beckoned.  
"Not until you prove to me that you have some sort of useful method of defense," Rei said stubbornly.  
Uncle Ken sighed and said, "Might as well tell you now than never. Rei, everyone on your mother's and my side of the family was a sorcerer of the elements. I believe that we should be able to depend on our own selves to fight rather than our powers. So, after the war, I came here and took up being a priest. I absolutely love it! As soon as you leave, I will guard this place where no demons can come in! It will be invisible to the mortal eye, but you will be able to see it, for you are half-mortal and half- immortal! Rei, because you are half wolf demon, you will not be able to go through the barrier. But because you are half sorceress, you will be able to cross, but only by reverse spells and such. Do you understand?"  
Rei nodded slightly.  
"Now," Uncle Ken said smiling a little bit. "Get the hell outta here!"  
"Okay, but where do I go?"  
Uncle Ken reached for her necklace. Rei took it off and handed it to him. He gazed at the marble and chanted something. Then, a portal-like hole formed! It was pitch black.  
"All you have to do to get to Ginga is to think of your parents while gazing into the marble. Same as getting back here, but I do not advise it. The way to break the barrier I'm putting up is by saying your full name, your mother's full name, and your father's full name in that order."  
He gave her a slight push toward the portal.  
" One other thing," he said. "When the marble begins to glow red, you will know that he is near by."  
He gave her back her necklace and shoved her into the portal. The portal closed up and she was gone!  
Uncle sighed and thought to himself, 'She is no coming back, atleast not for awhile, for I have placed seal on the portal.' "Now, to work!" Uncle Ken said and hurried off to place the barrier where no demon could enter. Meanwhile, Rei Tsurugi was off to another dimension called GINGA!  
  
See, that wasn't too bad! The prolog chapter was really depressing, but I told you it would get better! Thanx! Later, Wolveryna 


End file.
